1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical plug and socket connector assembly, which effectively lowers conducting terminal contact impedance and temperature, smoothing conduction of power supply and assuring a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing an electrical connector for joining electrical circuits, a designer will pay attention to the two basic parts, i.e., signal and power supply. When designing a signal circuit, a designer normally will not consider the factor of current variation for the reason that the applied current is normally low. However, with respect to the transmission of signals, a designer usually will consider the nature of the carrier (high frequency, low frequency) and many other factors (static interference, magnetic interference, impedance matching, etc.) without taking the factor of temperature into account. With respect to power supply, conducting a high-current power supply through a power circuit will increase the impedance, causing a rise in temperature. Thus, when designing an electrical power connector for joining power circuits, the factors of quick heat dissipation and low conducting terminal impedance must be considered, avoiding a significant change in the electrical characteristics. When the conducting terminals of an electrical plug connector and the conducting terminals of a mating electric socket connector are connected, the impedance thus created, the material of the conducting terminals and the contact area between the respective conducting terminals will cause temperature rise and power loss.
FIGS. 12 and 13 illustrate a conducting terminal for electrical plug connector and a mating conducting terminal for electrical socket connector according to the prior art. According to this prior art design, each conducting terminal A comprises two side panels A1 spaced by a gap A11, two end contact portions A2 respectively forwardly extended from the side panels A1, a plurality of connection portions A3 transversely connected between the top edges of the side panels A1, and a plurality of bonding pegs A4 respectively downwardly extended from the respective bottom edges of the side panels A1. In the conducting terminal for electrical socket connector, the connection portions A3 transversely connected between the top edges of the side panels A1 and the top edges of the end contact portions A2. Further, a receiving space A21 is defined between the two contact end portions A2 of the conducting terminal A for electrical socket connector for receiving the mating conducting terminal for electrical plug connector.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the connection portions A3 are transversely connected between the top edges of the side panels A1 (or between the top edges of the side panels A1 and the top edges of the end contact portions A2). When bending (or stamping) a metal sheet material into shape during a conducting terminal fabrication process, the end contact portions A2 may be not well maintained in parallel. Thus, when the conducting terminal for electrical plug connector is inserted into the conducting terminal for electrical socket connector, the produced contact stress cannot be evenly distributed through the side panels A1, and the end contact portions A2 of the conducting terminal for electrical plug connector cannot be fully kept in contact with the end contact portions A2 of the conducting terminal for electrical socket connector, affecting power transmission quality and causing power loss. The aforesaid prior art connectors are normally used in power supply equipments and server equipments. A small power loss of each power connector in a server equipment results in a large server room power loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved design of electrical plug and socket connector assembly, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design.